


Cerulean

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bench Press sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gym Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk's up for some exercise, even after the gym has closed up.





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Creampie

“Did you lock up already?” Minhyuk asks, pushing Hoseok up the nearest wall and kissing him hungrily.

“Yup” Hyunwoo replies, taking a seat on a bench press, trying to dry his sweat with the dump tower he keeps around his neck.

Hoseok moans and presses his groin on Minhyuk’s, rubs himself up his thigh and Minhyuk laughs a bit at how desperate his hyung is. They all are after a good workout.

 He never thought responding to a job offer for teaching yoga classes would lead to this. Finding two delicious, meaty fuckbuddies that could literally snap him in half and he would thank then afterwards. They also happened to be the owners of the gym.

“Won’t you join the fun, handsome?” Minhyuk stops littering Hoseok’s face with kisses to take a look at Hyunwoo, the shiest out of them. But when he gets past that short period of awkwardness he becomes a literal beast. Minhyuk knows firsthand.

It doesn’t take long for Minhyuk to end up sandwiched, Hoseok at his front mouthing on his neck and Minhyuk’s hands tangled in his hair and Hyunwoo behind him, rubbing his erection on Minhyuk’s ass.

They fall into a rhythm easily, as they’ve done the same thing countless times before.

Hoseok starts sliding Minhyuk’s pants down and kicks his own off too. Sometimes the gym’s dress code that basically consists of the bare minimum is more than helpful.

“Can I take him first?” Hyunwoo asks, always polite and Minhyuk bares his neck, silently asking for attention.

“Mhm, you know I like it when he’s dripping already, don’t you?” Hoseok says, in the middle of taking his shirt off. There’s no real need for it, but he likes showing off and Minhyuk appreciates the visuals.

There are mats on the floor all around them, but turns out Hyunwoo wants to fuck him against the wall. Maybe he didn’t finish his weight lifting earlier.

Hoseok takes a pack of lube and kneels in front of Minhyuk. They want everything to be done quickly and with the amount Minhyuk gets fucked, he doesn’t really need that much of preparation. Hoseok’s two fingers in when Minhyuk dismisses him with a pat on the shoulder.

Hoseok disappears somewhere behind them and Minhyuk shuts his eyes, fully enjoying the feeling of being lifted up and pinned on the wall by Hyunwoo’s hips, a pair of strong arms on his sides. He grinds down with the little freedom his position has to offer and Hyunwoo kisses him, somehow taking his underwear off at the same time.

Minhyuk spots Hoseok lying on a bench a few feet away, lazily palming his groin and he knows he will enjoy the show. Hyunwoo’s muscular back and his hips stuttering, Minhyuk’s head falling back in moans and his legs tight around Hyunwoo’s waist. Leaves much to imagination but Hoseok is gonna have his turn soon.

Minhyuk slides on Hyunwoo’s dick, filled so nicely to the brim and it only gets better when they start moving, the rough surface of the wall anything but comfortable but the thrill is worth it.

Hyunwoo lets Minhyuk cling around his neck and bite his shoulders, giving the widest of smiles when he locks eyes with Hoseok. Hyunwoo pounds harder into him, Minhyuk feeling too weak to help holding himself up anymore. And of course, both Hyunwoo and Hoseok notice.

“Bring him here” Hoseok says from across the room, his dick hard into his hand and his legs spread, “sit on my lap baby and we’ll both take care of you, right?”

Minhyuk nods thoughtlessly, Hyunwoo picking him up like he weights nothing more than a feather.

He’s placed right on Hoseok’s thighs.

“Hi” Hoseok smirks cupping Minhyuk’s cheek, “comfy?”

Minhyuk positions himself and slides down, hands on Hoseok’s chest.

“Very.” He kisses Hoseok drawing his every motions out, rocking his pelvis slowly.

“Do you think you can take me too?” Hyunwoo asks from somewhere behind him and Minhyuk feels already so full. But he was never the one to turn down challenges.

“Fuck yeah” he moans drowning down all of his doubts. He has done it before, has been stretched by his two hyungs and fucked to the point of passing out. And he would do it again anytime.

He and Hoseok both still, the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock touching Minhyuk’s rim and slowly pushing inside. It burns and Minhyuk’s nails dig into Hoseok’s skin until Hyunwoo is halfway in. They all start moving together again, without any synchronization and Minhyuk’s discomfort and pain turns all to pleasure.

“Where do you want it?” Hyunwoo growls into his ear, a hand kneading Minhyuk’s ass.

“Inside me” Minhyuk groans, already feeling them both throbbing.

Hoseok hugs Minhyuk close to his body and Hyunwoo thrusts roughly until he spills deep inside Minhyuk, uses the cum to slide in and out a couple of times more until, with one final kiss on Minhyuk’s shoulder he’s gone, the sound of his bare feet walking towards the showers echoing in the empty gym.

Hoseok messes Minhyuk’s hair and looks into his eyes before he starts moving again, picking up a fast pace because he’s getting impatient, too close to his release.

Minhyuk straightens up and bounces on Hoseok’s lap, feels cum dripping out of his hole and making lewd sounds every time his thighs meets Hoseok’s. He takes his own cock into his palm and jerks himself off to the rhythm of Hoseok’s movements.

“Almost there” Hoseok breaths out with a series of small whimpers and Minhyuk leans in to tease his nipples. Just a little press of his pads does the job, sending Hoseok over the edge in seconds and Minhyuk feels the second wave pooling inside him, Hoseok still thrusting in his slicked hole until Minhyuk comes too, sprouting white on Hoseok’s stomach.

Hoseok falls back on the bench and Minhyuk collapses on top of him. They know Hyunwoo will come and carry them under the warm water of the showers soon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
